Hong Meiling Z
by Geodraxyuri20
Summary: Meiling is bored of didnt have anyone to fight, so she decide to go into an adventure on the outside world,and she will found goku that ll take she as student , but what happens when an old enemy return and goku cant deal with it, do meiling ll save the world of his power WARNING:minor ecchi description in meiling battles,also some minor sakumei
1. A Normal and Bored Day

It was a calm day in Gensyoko, the fairies dancing and the same youkai that fall sleep watching them

In Hong Meiling Dream

_… __I'm now perfect_

_… __He gets the virus again_

_… __Take him where your mother_

_… __You think you can beat me_

_… __Don't die please_

_… __This is your end_

_… __Cell_

SI (Sakuya I.): - Hey what's u *bam* -, she was suddenly kicked by meiling after she abruptly wake up from her dream.

HM (Hong Meiling):-Sakuya, I'm so- , sakuya gives a good slap after she stand up

HM: - it hurts sakuya-

SI: -don't think that your kick was a gentle one, it actually hurts a lot- sakuya say with an angry smile - stop sleeping and return to work-

HM: OK

Meiling watch Sakuya retuning to the mansion, after she enters Meiling start making the daily exercises of martial arts with one of the golden conic pillars near the house. After some hours Sakuya returns very very angry and having a big bag on her back

SI:-Hey china-

HM: -yes saku- Sakuya stab a knife in Meiling belly and pull the bag down

SI:-sleeping or not ,you ever let some burglars come here- Meiling watch lots of dolls with Marisa outfit most of them ruined because of Sakuya knifes

_*Behind a random tree*_

MK (Marisa): Geez, Alice is going to get so angry

_*returning to the SDM Gate*_

SI:-Cirno and Rumia make a better job than you-

HM:-Sorry I was too busy training my martial arts technical-

SI: - Mudada (useless in Japanese, also a Dio Brando phrase)

HM: -Eh, why-

SI:-Because nobody in Gensyoko uses that fighting style but you-

HM: - I already know it, but I like to train to get stronger everyday-

SI: - Why don't you uses that spirit in stopping invaders-

HM: -Eh, well, is just that … eh … well -

SI: -forget it; you are a hopeless girl-

Some silent between the two girls, some uncomfortable seconds, suddenly Meiling with a curiosity face ask Sakuya

HM: - Hey Sakuya, if you didn't know martial arts, how do you know about it, if I have never tell you their name before

SI: -Well is pretty easy, I already say you that I come from the outside world, well they were fighters like you

HM (happy): -really! –

SI: -Yes, they were very strong, very fast, some of them have some ´Ki´ techniques; God, those boys are really strong

HM: -Boys?-

SI (thoughts) : - (Oops, I forgot youkais re an only female race, most of them didn't know about male existences) –

SI: -Nothing I don't say nothing –

HM: -I really want to fight someone-

SI: -What about yuugi-

HM: - That oni could be pretty muscular but actually she only uses low kicks and stab me her horn-

SI: - OK, I understood-

Sakuya fly when she listen Remilia tea time bell, Meiling stay in the gate thinking about Sakuya words

HM (thoughts): - (I hope that one day I can challenge those ´boys´)

Finally Meiling falls sleep again and Marisa enter thought the gate (again)

MK: Stupid China

SI (facepalm): Crap, Meiling fall sleep again

_**Actually there wasn't nothing of dragon ball in this fic, and it will take like 4 or 5 chapters to get into it, I ll try to make those chapter as shorter as I can for go into the real action fast, also try to keep the sakumei as low as can (like in this chapter that doesn't fell nothing yuri), anyway it ll be important for the final chapters *spoiler*, hope I get followers to this story, see ya guys**_


	2. A Visit to Kourindou

Hong Meiling was walking carefree in the middle of the forest, she get lost but she didn't care about that because she was only worried about those ´boys´ Sakuya told she before

HM(thoughts): (Do really exist someone that I can fight, wonder who ll be, anyway it must be a joke that Sakuya makes to me only to stay awake, yes it must be, martial arts master are dead I'm the only who know about then here, thanks to patchy illustrated books and some of yukari stories)

Meiling stop thinking about that and when she returns to reality she found that she was actually lost, she also saw a small familiar store

HM: -Oh great, imp in Kourindon, anyway, let's give a visit to Rynnosuke

Meiling enters the store and found Rynnosuke cleaning some outside world books

RM (Rynnosuke Morichika): Hi china, I'm glad to see you again

HM: Actually I get lost, anyway those books are

RM: Yes they're outside world books

HM: You really now about the outside world

RM: A little (Actually a lot, I used to live in Hidden Leaf Village until some multitailed beast destroy my store)

HM: Do you know about some ´boys´ that practice martial arts

RM: Martial Arts, well I have some photo album about that, want to take a look

HM: Please

Rinnosuke show the book to Meiling that was amazed about all the pictures, she even saw a strange picture

RM: and this is a boy with a monkey tail, pretty stupid, but really strong

HM: WOW, amazing, hey Korin

RM: What China

HM: Do you think I can go to the outside world and fight those guys

RM: I don't know Most of these humans must be old or dead, but probably you ll found she (Author Note: Youkais re a female only race so they think everybody is ´she´ even Rinno and the picture guy, but Rinno already knows what is a boy, also Sakuya, Youmu and Yukari), is easy to recognize her by that tail, and that awesome beam she uses

HM: what beam

RM: A large Ki beam called ´Kamehameha´

HM: I hope found her

RM: But, how you're going to go thought the portal to the outside world without get busted by Reimu

HM: I Don't Care, she own me a favor after I often save her Girlfriend from Sakuya Assassin Mood

RM: Well, but just one more thing

HM: Yes Kourin

RM: You need to read this before you go, it has all information about outside world, also the number of two girls that I'm sure will help you outside Gensyoko, I thought you know who to use a phone, I introduce them a few years ago in Gensyoko Market

HM: Okay, Thanks

RM: Before you go do you want some tea

HM: Okay thanks

They drink tea together and Meiling ask she some other questions about that monkey tail guy

_**So this is chapter number 2 ,Meiling is planning to go to outside world, do she ll do it or Reimu or Sakuya will be an Obstacle in this Adventure. Like you can read there is some more references to Dragon Ball and one to Naruto, I ll advance as fast as my school life let me go see you soon guys R/R please, sorry for any grammatical errors the story have**_


	3. Convicing

It was night on the SDM, Meiling and Sakuya were having tea in Sakuya Bedroom

SI: Hey Meiling

HM (with the mouth full of cookies): Chiex Xapulia (Yes Sakuya)

SI: My god, you manners are terrible

HM (after swallow): I don't care; it's not like if I'm in front of Remilia or something

SI: Anyway you must be a little more delicate with thing (*thoughts* She is such a tomboy)

And awkward silent fill the room until Meiling …

HM: Sakuya, I talk today to the Miko

*flashback*

RH (I think you already know who is she XD): So you want to go to the outside world seeking an adventure in search of ´a monkey tail guy that practice martial arts´

HM: Ahh ye...

RH: NO, my duty as a miko doesn't allow me to give permission to youkais to go thought the gate

Suddenly and Gap Opens and someone appears just to express her opinion

YY (Yukari): I think you should leave it go.

RH: But, what if...

YY: Is not only an opinion, is an order

RH: Okay,*sigh*you can do it next Saturday

*interrupted flashback*

SI: And how much time are you going to stay out

HM: a month

*returns to flashback*

RH: A month! Are you

YY:*cough**cough*

RH:*facepalm* Okay, It'll be a Month

*flashback finished*

HM: so I thought I must start packing for my trip

Sakuya look away her face was red and a tear escape form her eye, Meilng easily knows what was happening with Sakuya

HM: Sorry Sakuya; I know I'm being selfish but is just a Month

SI: But you know that

HM: I'm a Youkai and you're a Human, I know that our time together will be short that is the reason and we try everything to turn yourself into a youkai, but any of patchouli books say nothing about it and the hourai elixir isn't a great idea, but… what if in the outside world I found a way to turn you

SI: Don't be silly, If is impossible in Gensyoko, Is impossible in anywhere else; but… I ll let you go on the trip and in the final week I ll go for you OK

HM: Okay Sakuya …

Meiling give a kiss on Sakuya cheek when she closed her eyes a memory of her dream comes to her mind

… _Don't die, please_

Meiling open her eyes and finally say Good Night to Sakuya, in her Bedroom she can't sleep thinking about what happens, in two days she ll go in search for the monkey tailed guy and fight him no matter what place or time she found him

2 days later…

HM: Well I'll go to visit Rinno before the trip

SI: I ll wait you in Hakurei

At Kourindou, Rinno give Meiling some strange device called ´Capsule´

RM: This Device will keep safe all of your things and also the things I'm going to give you

Also Rinno explain more about the outside World, also explain her about males,

RM: Males naturally are stronger than females like you, but the youkais can be stronger because of their internal power, so you ll win them pretty easy.

When Rinno finish explaining all to Meiling, She go away to Hakurei Shrine, she was ready for her Adventure

_**WOW, I leave a spoiler in the fic, hope you found it, now Meiling will go to the outside world she is ready to go in a quest for that monkey tailed guy (Is Goku if you didn't get it already), next chapter will be the final prequel to the real fic, let's see if thing go good for Meiling when she found him, also this chapter finish being a little yuri R/R please see you next chapter**_


	4. The Adventure Starts Now

Meiling finally arrives to Hakurei where Sakuya and Reimu were waiting for her, also patchouli and Nitori, Meiling foes first where the engineer

HM: Hey Nitori, what's bring you here

NK (Nitori Kwa… you know): I'm doing the micro camera that Sakuya and Reimu order me to do

HM (turning her head in direction to S and R): Micro… Camera ?

SI: I really need to know where you do exactly are when I come for you in the last week

HM: OK, but please don't chase me too much in the battles

PK (It's not Pokémon is PATCHOULI KNOWLEDGE): Hey China comes here

HM: What happens bookworm?

PK: Here you have this book, have some spells that ll be useful in your travel

HM: There is no need to worry about that, it's not like I'm going to die

PK: Not be silly, youkais can't die outside Gensyoko

HM: Eh?

PK: Outside world air has an unnamed magic substance that makes that youkais soul get locked inside their bodies when they get deadly hurted, except if his body is totally destroyed, that also happens with some humans that re exposed to youkais energy for too long like Reimu Marisa or Sakuya, but they didn't recover of that like the youkais.

HM: well thanks for the information.

RH: Hey the portal is open, hurry up

Hong Meiling where in front of the great gate, ready to go the outside world,

SI: Meiling return safe please

Meiling grabs sakuya chin and give her a kiss on the lips

HM: Its okay good bye Sakuya

Meiling slowly walks thought the gate and finish in some strange forest, she open his capsule to put the books that patchy gives also, she shook her head when she realize that she didn't pack any extra suits, in the way she found an strange ball with 4 stars in middle of some trees

HM: well, let's go on

Meiling walks thought the forest until reaching the exit, suddenly she falls sleep, because it was her break time

After half hour a guy with strange hair and an orange suit comes

-: Hey are you okay

The guy didn't know she was just fall sleep

-: Well, better I take you Home

He grabs Meiling in a princess carrying position and takes her flying to the nearest city, in the middle of the travel a bird pass near and wakes up Meiling, when she saw that guy she abruptly gives her a kick, but it was easily dodged, both falls to the floor

-: hey what happens with you

HM: You scare me, I was sleeping

-: sorry, I think you were hurted or something, anyway you have very nice abilities to fight

HM: Thanks, I practice all days, but …Today was the exception what about to fight with me

?: well but I didn't know your name

HM: Hong Meiling, and yours

SG: Goku, Son Goku

Both of then prepares their self to battle each other, who ll win, it ll revealed in next chapter

_**Hope you like it, know Meiling is going to fight Goku, the able will be intense, hope you read it, see you next chapter R/R**_


	5. The Battle begins

_**Hi, now the battle begins…**_

Meiling and Goku were ready to fight, Meiling was sure that she will handle with the orange clothes guy

HM: HONG KICK-IRON LEG

Meiling uses one of her specials moves but Goku easily block that

HM: Damn it

The china flies back enough to take impulse, Goku launches lots of Ki blasts but Meiling also dodge it, Meiling uses his distraction and uses again the same technique, now dealing good damage, Goku gets stunned for half second

HM: HONG BRAVERY- DIGGER KICK

That one was blocked again by Goku that gives her a powerful punch in the face

SG: You're really strong; I think I can't beat you in my actual form

Goku release lot of his Ki, Her power increases abruptly, He was now in SSJ

HM: I actually have some cards I didn't show you yet, literally (A/N Is a traduction of an Spanish famous phrase ´todavia tengo cartas que no Te he mostrado´)

HM: Martial Seed – Ki Flower

Meiling uses one secret spell card, this spell card make she throw lots of Ki blast makes a flower form with them, That was a bit too much for Goku even in SSJ, Goku gets caught in the middle of some of them, and he fall to the floor, before Meiling can attack, Goku stand up and uses his teletransportation and release lots of punches on Meiling, finish with Ki blasts

Meiling stands up with some pain, she has some injuries, but nothing too serious, they clothes were all dirty and the fabric of one of her shoulders were destroyed in the impact also her hat that were totally like an old rag; goku clothes were dirty too, but thanks to kaio sama new design they resist more

HM: prepare yourself, blossom of flowers, spring in Gensyoko, fairies all over the sky, the powerful youkais laughs on the fields, the great dragon looking thought the forest, and release the power of his mouth...

Meiling put her hands on vertical each finger touching the same of the other hand

HM: GENSOU-DRAGON CANON

Meiling was charging a powerful movement, Goku notice all the power in that she was using in the attack.

SG: KA…

SG: ME…

SG: HA…

SG: ME…

Goku uses his abilities and teleport himself where Meiling, It was a Warp Kamehameha

SG: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Meiling turn her body to counter attack Goku, but all finish in a great explosion that can be listened until a small house on the mountains

CC (Chi-Chi or Milk): Eh, what was that?

Kr (Kuririn): Man, its Goku he must be fighting someone, God damn it, He must be a really great opponent, but I hope Goku can deal with him

V (Vegeta): That Kakarott can fight anyone he likes, but don't forget who the Saiya Prince is

Goku is having a great fight with Meiling, but what happens with that explosion is something that you ll read in the next Hong Meiling Z Kai XD

_**Well it was good, the things are going to get pretty interesting in next chapter, who wins? Goku would need to uses SSJ3 with meiling? Do they ll finish the battle? , all the answers next chapter, please R/R**_

_**PS: All of Meiling Moves on this chapter were invented by ME, also I get bored correcting most of the words, sorry for any typo or bad spelled words X3**_


	6. The Battle continues

_**Let's return to the fight, please R/R**_

After the explosion our heroes stand up and return to the fight

Meiling has a terrible bleeding on her head that covers her eye and one of her leg has the bones destroyed, the superior part of her dress was totally destroyed, she was only cover by her bra, but the inferior part was practically untouched because of the very resistant fabric of the pants that she often uses under her green dress, she didn't care about who she looks she just want to win the battle; Goku only has a partially destroyed blue clothes on top also lots of scratches from the explosion, He knows that if he want to win the battle ,he must uses all of his power

SG (in SSJ3): you re the third one that force me to reach this level the first two where Majin Buu and Janemba, so prepare yourself

HM: You just make your hair grow, I think the before haircut was better, but probably that is where your power come from

They return to the fight Meiling was attacking Goku but any of her hits reach him, Goku dash behind Meiling and gives her a powerful kick, Goku now finish with a two handed kick and Meiling finally hit the floor, but she wasn't uses all her power

HM: In name of all Martial master of Gensyoko, please all of you give your power from the dead…

SG: Its looks that were going to do it again

SG: KA… ME…

HM: The Hong Final Technique

SG: HA… ME…

HM: KI AND SPIRIT SIGN – GENSOU RAY

SG: HAAAAAAAAA…

The two Ki beams get mixed each one trying to pull the other beam away, Meiling was using all her power, but Goku looks relaxed, He actually wasn't using all his power, suddenly Goku release more energy and he finally starts knocking back meilng attack, it was Meiling end

Another great explosion that can be listened so far away

Bl (Bulma): Oh no an earthquake

Kr: You're wrong is Goku

V: Kakarot you're wrong if you think that I ll wait you after you finish your bulma, I'll go where you're fighting

Kr: Me too

Ym (Yamcha): I think I must go there too…

CC (Chi-Chi or milk remember that please): Oh God, everyone is leaving, but what is Goku doing, I just send him for some potatoes and a pair of eggs and he finish in a fight

Bl: Man, our husbands are so troublemakers, but I thought it was the reason why we love them

Meanwhile in the other house of Son Residence

Gh (Son Gohan): Hey, what Is going on?

Vd (Videl): Talk lower, Pan is sleeping

Gh: Sorry, but I can feel an great energy

Vd: Me too, It could be your Dad

Gh: I hope so

Vd: If thing stays like that I thought we must go to help

Gh: No it's too dangerous and I feel that vegeta and the others are going in the direction of the battle

Vd: I really hope they can handle with it

What is going to happen now, Its Meiling Defeated or Probably she can still continue the battle, you ll read it in the next Hong Meiling Z Kai

_**The description in the clothes was necessary for you to understand my history from my POV, actually the image I use was only a random image I found on danboruu, good luck I found it again for the Story.**_

**Extra part 1:**

PC (Piccolo): What is the matter with this, I can feel a strong energy coming from the explosion the first one is Goku, but the second one … better I go to investigate what is happening there

When He flies to where Meiling and Goku where some strange nanobots with insect form where chasing him

**Extra part 2:**

SI (sakuya): Nitori the machine is ready? I'm kind of worried for Meiling

RH: She must be okay, and also she is not my problem.

SI: please Meiling take care of yourself

_**-End of the chapter, now just wait until next one, please R/R-**_


	7. Meiling is dead?

Let's return to the story

The Big explosion has now disappear, in the middle of craters and rocks where a girl with very serious injuries called Meiling, She was in the cold floor with anything but her majin styled pants and some rags of her green dress

HM (¨thoughts*): Do I'm finished, Is this my end, I'll die now... God, this guy is so strong wonder who ll be

Suddenly the image of a monkey tailed guy comes to her mind and she realizes who the one she has just fight was

HM(*thoughts*):well, It looks that At least I found that ´boy´ rynno told me about, wonder why ´he´ loses ´his´ tail, Anyway , if I survive my injuries I ll fight her again

Meiling didn't resist more and she closed her eyes and fall completely to the floor, Do she was Dead?

SG (still in SSJ3): Hey, are you okay, probably it was a bit too much

Goku laughs a little and when he was about to carry meiling, Vegeta, Yamcha and Krillin comes, also piccolo

Vg: Hey Kakarot where are you?

SG: Hi vegeta, krillin, yamcha, piccolo what is happening

Kr: actually, I thought we must ask you that question to you

SG: well I found someone sleeping in middle of the forest and after some incidents we just have a fight, which was pretty fun

Ym: anyway, who was is here, I hope he isn't alive

Sg: well there you can found

Yamcha steep back a little and Vegeta make a dash where do Goku was pointing

Vg: Hey Kakarot, are you ´trolling´ me

Krillin and Piccolo runs where vegeta and the ´corpse´ and Yamcha also go where they were, vegeta with some angry face, Piccolo with an indifferent look, Yamcha has a Big Nosebleed and Krillin just get surprised when they saw a half-naked woman with serious injuries lay on the ground

SG: Yes, she do a great fight, I'm planning to take her home, she need to rest a little

Kr: eh? , but I thought she was already death

Pc: if her body is in one piece after a Kamehameha in SSJ3 I thought she will be alright, there is no need to worry about

Goku grab she up, and all return to make they faces when ´two things´ where visible, Goku didn't give importance to that, He was still being so innocent like when he was a kid, but yamcha

Ym: Better cover her with this

Yamcha takes off her yellow jacket to cover the Girl, when he do that Meiling opens her eyes a little to look at Yamcha, that was so sudden that yamcha steps back again and fall over the ground Goku can fell the breath of the girl, Meiling wasn't death, she just fall sleep again

All the crew flight to Son Residence but Yamcha and krillin separate

Ym: Now what do we say to Chichi and Bulma, we can go so suddenly with an injured girl with nothing than some pants and my jacket that is getting carried by Goku

Kr: I don't know neither what to do, what you think we must do

Ym: Fly away, far away from Chi chi and throw that girl in the forest where Goku found her

Kr: You re such a coward Yamcha, I ll try to explain the situation to chichi before goku arrives

Krillin go faster to chichi place because of the girl, but something strange was happening In the middle of the craters and rocks where the battle has just occurred

Some insects where searching for some DNA, in one of the green rags they found some blood, this things take the blood inside they bodies and suddenly disappear

RI (the robot Insect): DNA got, Return where project C-2 and add it to the prototype

_**Well, it looks that someone will die in the next chapter because of chi chi, but what happens with those robot insects, if I can I ll tell you but I don't make Big Spoilers of my story R/R**_


	8. Meiling in Son s Residence

DBZXTH ROCKS XD, now the fic you're waiting for:

Krillin finally arrives at Chi chi house and also found bulma Gohan and Videl

CC: Krillin welcome back

KR: Thanks Chichi

BL: Hey, and you guys finish with the enemy

KR: It wasn't an enemy, but I must tell you something Chichi, Goku will bring his rival here to sleep

CC: its okay, I didn't think it would be bad, I just hope he didn't destroy anything

Kr: well, actually is S…

Krillin was interrupted by Goku arrive, Chichi fast look to the girl Goku was carrying in his arms

CC: Eh? what's is happening her

Kr: look chichi; she is the one I was talking about

CC: GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU¡

*Meanwhile in some near gap*

YY (Yukari): God, this old lady is REALLY ANGRY, I hope one day I can understood Old Humans ladies

*Returning to the Krakatoa, sorry I mean Chi-Chi's house*

CC: GOKU; WHY YOU BRING HER TO MY HOUSE

SG: Milk, she is really strong, I just want another fight against she and I want to make sure she ll be in the conditions when the moment comes

CC: BUT WHY OUR HOME, IM SURE SHE HAS ONE

SG: Actually she dint tell me nothing about it, please chi chi I'm sure some you wouldn't mind having a guest for a few weeks

CC: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKS!

*Meanwhile in Hakurei Shrine*

RH: Okay I must stop drinking what Suika gives me; I'm starting to hear some weird voices

*Returning to a place you ll never wants to visit*

CG: Please Chi chi, we can use the room that gohan uses before, I'm sure she wouldn't bother you; probably she can even help you

CC: Ok, BUT if she does something to my houses or my Dear goten you ll pay for it

SG: please Chi chi, don't scare me please

Goku enter the Houses Bulma, Gohan and Videl didn't say a word, and Goku put Meiling inside the empty room

CC: Goku this girl needs some clothes

SG: what about one of my training suits?

Bl: are you nuts Goku she is a woman, no Mather how much strong she is, she wouldn't uses one of your disgusting suit

Chichi and Videl tries to found some good clothes for the Guest, but all of them where too small, except for one Dress with a really soft fabric but really delicate, when the girls get out of the room Goku put one of his training's outfits too

After some Hours Meiling wakes up

HM: Where do I am, Im still alive

When Meiling wakes up she opens a capsule that she hide into her underwear and she took a one book that Rynno gives, she read it pretty fast, after that she found the two outfits: the dress and the training suit ,Meiling decides the training suit

HM: this clothes are very resistant, Im sure they're from this guy called … ´Goku´

Meiling is now wake up and what sort of things will happen when she interacts with the z warriors, I don't know and you neither, just wait until the next Hong Meiling Z Kai


	9. Dinner Time

Meiling was about to open the door but she notices something strange

HM: Eh? What is it?

She saw a small insect kind thing in the window, but when she was about to kill it, the thing disappear

HM: What the Heck was that, well probably I must read that book, it ll help me to know more about this place

She reads the book that Rynno gives her ,she learn about most of the thing of the outside world like humans living style, laws, traditions, general culture, most the artifacts used and some of the different martial arts.

HM: Is really interesting, but… I'm Hungry, wonder if I can find some *looking at the book* ´restaurant´ near… (AN: She fights Goku at 12pm, she wakes up at 5pm and now is 6:30pm)

Meiling goes through the door where she founds Chichi, Bulma and Videl in the Kitchen

CC (or Milk): Eh? you re awake

HM: Yes, Is this the kitchen right, isn't it?

Bl: Yes, please come to the dinner room, is there, behind that door

HM: Thanks

After Meiling goes through the gate, Chi chi and Bulma where having a talk about the guest

HM: Wonder why she uses Goku´s Ugly outfit, she must be such a gross tomboy

CC:Probably she just think that ll be better uses that clothes, anyway these re really strong and don't get easily destroyed so is ideal for such a girl like she, but I'm sure she still being enough feminine, wonder if she already has a boyfriend…

Meiling enters to the Dinner Room where Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten, Chaozu, Puar and Goku in the table, Picollo was just watching in a conner, Meiling founds a chair just next to Goku

SG: Oh HI you ehh… umm… Chun Lee?

Meiling just fall in anime style(AN: If you saw dragon ball everytimethat goku say something pretty stupid, instead of facepalming, the others just fall to the floor, that is what Meiling Do just now XD)

Ten: Hey Krillin, who is she?

Kr: She is a girl that Goku find in the forest, He fights she and she finish too harmed, and we think she was dead, but actually she just was fall Sleep

Ym: and she was half naked

Kr: That was totally unnecessary

CC: Hey Guys Its Done

It was about to start dinner, was a regular meal for most of the guests, but for Goku and Vegeta was a total buffet, meanwhile the other were going to eat just 1 or 2 meals, the sayajins were eating like 45 meals, after Goku was finishing the N26 ,he notice it were any more of them

SG: Chi chi, Its Over

CC: What! that is a record even for you

SG: You know what happen to the rest I'm still hungry

CC*turning her head*: I don't know may WHAAAA!

The scene was totally unexpected,Mei9ling eat them all of them, even though she is a normal youkai, she usually gets so hungry like Yuyuko and eat a lot of Food, something that was a pain for Sakuya,considering that she is also responsible of servants alimentation on the SDM

CC: My my, who would have thought that she will be a sayayin too

SG: I don't think she is one

HM*full mouth*: Ian a Buoukay

CC:EH?

SG: I think she say something about youkai

Ten: A youkai? , One of those mystic creatures that use to eat humans?

After Hearing that most of them move their chairs away form Meiling

Bl: She is a Monster!

SG: Calm down, its okay I didn't think she would eat us if we feed her well

After Hearing that Chichi and Bulma run to the Kitchen because of the guest, they were faster than before, they also made some extra food for Goku; after finishing their Meals they decide to talk to the new guest, but that will be something for next chapter XD

_**Sorry for the minor hiatus in the story, I hope I had more followers and reviews soon; my goal is to have 10 followers at least for this story, please R&R**_


End file.
